Bluestreaks misery
by kyleisdabest
Summary: Bluestreak as an orphan was adopted by Prowl, but when Jazz enters their lives and takes Prowl away what will he do to get just a little bit of attention. With everyone hving their own lives, he can only turn to one mech. SLASH!
1. Bluestreak's beginning

_I forgot my tubular_turtle account password so until I can remember it, or update my email system I'm using this account, which is my back up account._

_ORN-Day_

_DECA-CYCLE-2 weeks_

_VORN-83 years (1 vorn=1 earth year growth wise)_

_..._

_Prowl looked around at the ruins of Praxus, his spark clenching painfully in it's chamber. When the Autobots got a message from Teletran that the Decepticons had destroyed his home, he couldn't believe it…but now…_

_A huge part of him was ripped out and left torn to shreds before his very optics. _

_Optimus Prime had ordered that a search be swept through to find any survivors, so far none had been found and many, himself included, were beginning to lose any hope . Last orn, he had the horror of Ironhide, find the body of his carrier. His dark grey form and mere shell of what his body used to look like, green and black…and always happy to see him. Those days were over, he stayed by the bodies side and cried for the rest of that days search, nobody being able to pull him away from who he loved._

_Today's search was almost over, and he was about to head back when he heard a small and very scared, 'help' come from the rubble a few feet away._

"_Hello, are you okay in there?" he called, as he began to dig._

"_Please, it's dark and scary, I want my daddy. It's so quiet, I'm scared please help me"._

_It was then he realised that it was a youngling that was under the rubble, he began to dig faster._

"_I'll get you out, my name is Prowl, I'm Autobot SIC, what's your name youngling?"_

"_My names Bluestreak…Daddy said Autobots are good…are you good?"._

_Prowl smiled lightly at the innocent question, obviously coming form and innocent young mech, "Yes I'm good, does anything hurt?"_

"_My leg…and doorwings…and my helm hurts too…and I think I'm bleeding"._

_Prowl couldn't help but wince when Bluestreak said that his doorwings hurt, he knew how painful they could be when even a little damaged. Finally, dislodging a big piece of rubble, he found the youngling, piercing blue optics staring up and him, fear, pain and hope mixed together in the innocence. The grey and red child hesitantly reaching for Prowls hand when it was within reach._

"_Hey there, Blue, hey…come on"_

_Gently removing the rest of the rubble that held Blue in place, he finally pulled the small mech out and into a soothing embrace which Blue eagerly returned. The mech was younger than the Twin youngling they had back at base, but older that the yellow bug. He was smaller than what he should be, probably a premature sparkling. He pulled Bluestreak into his arms and picked him up._

"_Let's go see a medic, Okay Blue?"_

"_Okay" was the sleepy reply. Prowls spark was soothing, lulling him into recharge._

_Prowl smiled down at the recharging mech in his arms, he dreaded having to tell the sweet youngling that he is most likely an orphan, but he know gave Prowl new hope of finding more survivors. _

_Reaching the search and rescue HQ he noticed he was the last to return, and everyone's back was to him. He smiled again and called…_

"_Ratchet, I found a youngling in the rubble"_

_As expected, all optics turned to him and Bluestreak. Ratchet rushed forward._

"_Primus" Prime began, "A youngling…and an adorable looking one at that, good work Prowl"_

"_Thank you sir…if I may, he will need a guardian…and I would like to be it"_

"_Sure Prowl, so you find out his name?"_

"_Bluestreak…Ratchet be careful, he has helm damage"_

"_I know what I'm doing Prowl. Give me __**some**__ credit"._

_..._

"_Bluestreak, stay still" Sideswipe ordered the younger youngling._

"_I can't. Prowl said he'd take me to the catacombs today, I'm too exited…he also said he's got something he wants to ask me"_

"_You may be exited, but I can't paint if you don't stay still"_

"_Why are you trying to paint anyway?"_

"_I need to practise,. Mine and Sunny's spark day is coming up and I want to paint him a picture, one that's not rubbish, so I'm practising drawing you"_

"_He likes what you draw" Blue pointed out,_

"_But I want to be able to draw like those artists he likes, something pretty, with a story"_

"_He'll love it no matter what"_

"_Stay still Blue"_

_Bluestreak sighed._

_..._

_After a fun day out in the catacombs, Prowl sat with Bluestreak on his berth, reading a story to the youngling. When the story was over, Bluestreak was leaned back in the berth for recharge._

"_Goodnight Blue"_

"_Prowl, wait. You said you wanted to ask me something"_

"_Oh yes, I almost forgot…As you know, I've been your guardian for a couple of vorns now, and I was wondering if you would consent to me adopting you as my own creation…I know I can never replace your dad, but I want you as my family"_

"_Prowl, I'd love it if you adopted me" Bluestreak shot forward and crushed Prowl in a hug, "I love you…dad"_

_Prowl smiled, "I love you too son"._

_..._

"_What if he won't like it?"_

"_he will Sides, he's your brother, he'll __**love**__ it" Blue reassured_

_Sideswipe looked at the picture he painted of him, Sunny, Wheeljack and Ratchet. Their family. Creators and creations. It was defiantly better since he was practising, but still not the standard he wanted, in fact it was far from it._

_The two entered the rec room, where the party was being held. Sunstreaker was in the middle of a mech crowd, enjoying the attention from his carriers shoulders. The second the golden twin laid optics on his brother his smile shone brighter and he ran to Sideswipe, a package in his hands._

"_Here Sideswipe, happy spark day"_

_Sides took the package and opened it to reveal a beautifully made golden silk blanket. His favourite colour, and he had been needing a new blanket._

"_WOW!" he said in awe,_

"_Optimus Prime helped me make it, and I made it you favourite colour…do you like it?"_

"_I love it…but it makes what I got you even more rubbish"_

"_I'm sure it's not rubbish, what is it?"_

_Sideswipe reluctantly gave his brother the painting. Sunstreaker stared at the picture his brother had made. It was clearly the best thing his brother had ever painted, and he could see the love put into the effort. It was the most beautiful piece of art work he had ever seen. Cause it was for him, from someone he loved and who loved him. He took on look at Sideswipes downward expression, and glomped his brother._

"_Thank you Sides, Thank you. I love it"_

_Bluestreak laughed at the twins antics._

_..._

_The now fully grown Bluestreak stood in line with the rest of the Autobots to greet the new third in command. Prime kept the knowledge of who this new mech is a huge secret and even Prowl was curious as to who it is._

_The shuttle landed and out came a black and white mech with a blue visor and a unique form._

"_JAZZ?" Prowl said shocked._

"_Prowler!"._

_Suddenly Prowl found his arms full of Jazz._

"_Prowler, I missed you. I joined the Autobots straight after Praxus was destroyed, you don't know how relieved I was to find you weren't dead when I hacked into the death count file…only one survivor huh?"_

"_You hacked files, just to see if I was alive?"_

"_Off course, I was scared my best friend was dead"_

"_Well I guess I don't have to introduce you two" Prime chuckled from his spot next to Ironhide._

"_Uhhh, no you don't Prime…though next time, no withholding information"_

"_Agreed Prowl"_

_..._

_Bluestreak was walking towards his dad's office to get their daily energon together. Arriving at the door, he knocked before entering without a response._

"_Hey da-" He stopped as he saw that Jazz was in the room with Prowl, "Oh I'm sorry, I didn't know you had company"_

"_It's alright Bluestreak, what did you want?" Prowl smiled warmly at his son._

"_Umm, I wanted to know if you wanted to get energon with me Prowl, we haven't hung out in a while"_

"_Sorry Bluestreak, Jazz already brought me my energon and we're busy working on reports that have to be in by next orn, maybe we can do something when I'm done okay?"_

"_Okay Prowl" He took note of the looks of longing that Jazz and Prowl discreetly gave each other, "Later then"._

_..._

Later never came. Bluestreak sat in the rec room across from the now bonded forms of Prowl and Jazz. Ever since Jazz came into their lives Prowl had forgotten that Bluestreak existed, only talking to him about work and never having time for him.

There had been so many times where he needed his creator, but he wasn't there. He couldn't even remember Prowl embrace, the one he thought he loved. The one that now belongs to another mech. He was happy for Prowl, finding a bondmate is a big deal in the middle of a war, but he couldn't help being extremely jealous.

He watched as they leaned in to kiss each other, and quickly diverted his optics. He never got kisses of Prowl anymore. Not even those looks of affection or soft smiles were thrown at him anymore. He missed his childhood…before Jazz.

He remembered his spark creator, his dad. He made promises to always stay by his side and to never leave him and to love him and all those wondrous promises. The same promises Prowl made. What was wrong with him? Was he not allowed to have a loving creator? Why did they all leave him all alone?

He looked at the twins who were sitting and laughing with their creators and then to Bumblebee who was sitting with his creators, Prime and Ironhide. He was all alone at his table while everyone else was having fun around him. He suddenly felt claustrophobic. Getting up quickly, he rushed from the room and out into the Night air of Earth, not noticing a pair of visored optics watching his retreat.


	2. Sparkday interfacing

**So sorry this took so long to update, but I'm doing A-Levels at the mo and my exams were here, but there over now so I can carry on with this, thank Primus.**

**Pairings- Jazz/Prowl, Bluestreak/Barricade.**

...

Bluestreak returned to the _Ark_ after a long drive to cool his overheating systems. It was almost dawn not and almost time for his shift. He couldn't bring himself to care that he had gotten no recharge, and new that bumblebee, as his roommate, would be worried about where he was all night. _At least I didn't have any nightmares_ he thought as he transformed on the entrance, Prowl standing there waiting.

"Bumblebee said you never returned last night, care to tell me where you were?" He asked in his SIC voice, the only voice he gave Blue anymore.

"I needed air, sorry I took so long. I guess I lost track of time" He took a gamble, "Sorry if I worried you

"I was not worried for you as so much what would happen if the Decepticons got a hold of you. Bluestreak… " Never Blue anymore, " You are our best sharpshooter hear on Earth, and if they killed you or captured you, then that would cause a major inconvenience for the Autobots and an advantage for the Decepticons…do you understand? NO more going out alone, or without anyone's permission"

"Yes sir, it won't happen again"

"See that it doesn't, now come on, If you were _here_ last night you would have heard that there was a meeting this morning _which_ you are late for".

Bluestreak and Prowl walked through the lonely orange hallways of the _Ark, _coming upon the meeting room. Inside was all the earth bound Autobots sitting in their assigned seats at the huge table in the middle.

"Ahh, Bluestreak, are you feeling okay? Jazz said he saw you leave rather upset yesterday" Prime asked, concern being voiced.

"I'm feeling much better Prime, thank you"

The meeting started of pretty normal after that, Prime started it off, introducing the subjects of his report, followed by Ratchet, Wheeljack, Red Alert and finally Prowl. Bluestreak noticed that throughout the meeting Jazz was getting paler and paler,(as pale as robots can go at least), until he just suddenly got up, ran to the trash receptacle and purged his tanks dry.

Prowl stopped speaking and looked on worriedly at his mate, while Ratchet got up and began to soothe Jazz and make things slightly more comfortable for him. Bluestreak felt worried for Jazz, although he's jealous he took Prowl away form him, Jazz has treated him like a son even if Prowl hasn't. Jazz is his other creator, whether he knows it or not.

He remembered his brother, Diatone, telling him the story of his femme creator. How she died protecting Bluestreak. He remembered that day well, so didn't need to be told. Jazz was so much like her, it was almost as if he was her. That's why he just couldn't hate Jazz. In fact, quite the opposite, he loved Jazz, to pieces.

The room looked on sadly as Jazz was escorted out by Ratchet to be checked up on in the Med bay.

"I hope he's okay" Bumblebee spoke from the other side of the table.

"No worries Bee" Sideswipe smiled, hoping to cheer up the younger mech, "This IS Jazz we're talking about, he pulls through anything"

"Yeah Bee, Jazz is the toughest one here, plus he will NEVER leave Prowl…he loves to annoy him too much" Bluestreak said, not betraying his own feelings at Jazz being ill and maybe being so ill that he dies leaving Prowl alone to follow him and then leaving Bluestreak all alone even more than he already is. **(AN: My Bluestreak…dramatic…Nuff said)**

"Autobots, Jazz will be fine. Prowl, we can call this meeting of early if you like?" Optimus asked,

"Yes, thank you Prime. I think I'm going to see if Jazz is okay?"

He quickly rushed from the room.

Prime chuckled, "Bluestreak, could you go keep Prowl company?"

"Sure Prime." Bluestreak left.

"Autobots, we all know it's Bluestreaks spark day today, how are the preparations for his surprise party going?" Prime asked, excitedly.

"Well, me and Sunny are on distraction duty, Jazz assigned duties to everyone else, but I think he wanted to help. Poor mechs going to be spark broken if he can't help." Sideswipe answered.

"Minibots on highgrade detail, Dad" Bumblebee answered,

"Us bigger ones are decorating the rec room when we're off duty Optimus" Hound added.

"Bluestreaks sparkday is going to be great with all of us working together, he will be smiling for at least a deca-cycle after this" Trailbreaker said,

"Yeah, he's been really sad lately, this will surely cheer him up" Bumblebee agreed.

While everyone else was talking about the preparations, Sunstreaker turned to his twin, "I hope this will make him smile again, I hate seeing that fake smile. I prefer the smile he makes that lights up a room"

"Me too Sunny, me too"

...

Bluestreak walked to the medbay waiting area and sat down next to Prowl. Prowl paid him no heed, just kept on staring worriedly at the doors, waiting for Ratchet to come out to tell him he could see Jazz. Sighing, Bluestreak reached over and gave his Dads hand a squeeze, letting him know he was here for him, no matter what the pain.

"He will be okay, won't he Bluestreak?"

"course he will Prowl, he's YOUR bondmate. You'll only choose the stubborn ones."

That made Prowl smile.

"He IS rather stubborn isn't he?"

"Yep, him, you, occasionally me"

"If you were stubborn, I think I would be in trouble…imagine you and the twins teaming up to make my life a living hell…I'm glad your not like that."

Bluestreak suddenly had a revelation, he had Prowl to himself, if only for the moment. He decided long ago that if he ever caught Prowl on his own like this he would tell him how he had been feeling since Jazz came, and ask him the question he had been wanting to ask for a long time.

"Prowl…"

Ratchet chose that moment to exit. He smiled at Prowl as he stood up.

"Is he okay?"

"He's fine, but you two need to talk, so go right on in…Bluestreak, I believe my sons want you in their room"

"Thank you Bluestreak" Prowl said as he entered the medbay.

"Yeah…I'm gonna go see what the twins want, bye Ratchet"

...

Bluestreak spent the rest of the day with the twins, going about the earth known as New York, getting pampered by car washes and car painters, **(AN: dunno what they called)**, doing all the stuff he liked to do on Earth. Which made him very suspicious, he was confused because normally they only do things the twins like to do.

By the time they got back to the ark, he really needed to refuel, and he really needed to not think about what the twins were planning, after all he didn't need a prank right now.

"Can I get some energon now?" Bluestreak asked the question he'd been asking all afternoon.

"Yep, come on. Recroom here we come." Sideswipe cheered. Blue rolled his optics.

On the walk to the Recroom, Blue noticed that the hallways of the _Ark _were empty and bare. Unease began to set within his spark. _Something's gonna jump out at me, SOMETHING'S GONNA JUMP OUT AT ME_ he chanted in his head.

As the rooms doors came into view, he felt his hand wander towards his gun. He had a bad feeling, and just why were the twins smiling like that? The doors opened, and they came face to face with…nothing. Darkness filled the room, which mad Bluestreak even more suspicious.

"Guys, what's going on here? Why's this room dark? If this is some kind of prank then I'm just going to skip my energon and go to my quarters"

"It's not some prank Blue" Sides laughed, "Come on, we need energon too"

As they tried to pull him inside, he still refused to budge.

"Could you at least turn the light on? I don't like the dark"

"Nothings gonna happen Blue, just go in" Sunny ordered, getting annoyed.

"FINE!" he huffed, walking in angrily.

"SURPRISE!" was the greeting he had as he entered fully into the dark room, that now shone brightly in his optics. Blue jumped back and collided with Sunny, causing them both to tumble to the ground.

_Well I was right about the jumping out at me part_ he thought as he sat up on the golden warrior and rubbed his helm.

"Bluestreak, can you get off me?"

Quickly jumping of Sunstreaker in embarrassment, he twirled round and helped the golden body up of the floor.

"I'm so sorry Sunny, I shoulda been more careful. It's just that the hallways were lifeless and you two had that smile, ya know the one were you've plotted something, and the room was dark, I hate the dark because of something that happened to me in Praxus when I was a sparkling and I guess I never grew out of being afraid of the dark, but who's the surprise for? Is it for something important? Is it for you guys? Tell me…"

"Whoa, Blue" Sideswipe chuckled, "Don't tell me you forgot you own sparkday?"

Searching his databanks for the date in Cybertronian time, he realised that yes, today WAS his sparkday, "uhh…oops, guess I did forget…so all this is for me?"

"Yes Bluestreak, happy sparkday" Optimus said from the rec room, optics shining in amusement and affection for the young gunner. Bluestreak smiled and began to, not discreetly, look around.

"Prowl and Jazz will be here later" Bumblebee smiled, knowing what his friend was looking for.

"Wha…? Who said I was looking for them, I'm just looking at the decorations, there very pretty, you all did this for me? I feel lucky to have so many mechs wanna celebrate my sparkday, even though I forgot it _was_ my sparkday, thank you everyone."

Everyone laughed at that.

The party was the best thing that could happen to Bluestreak at the moment, Prime decided as he watched him laugh and smile with the members of the _Ark_ crew. Then Prow and Jazz walked in, both smiling like the world revolves around them alone. Bluestreak smiled at them and after grabbing two cubes, one normal the other high grade, he waltzed over to them.

"Hi Prowl, hi Jazz. Are you feeling better? Here have a cube" Prowl took his cube, but Jazz kindly declined his.

"Sorry Blue, I can't have high grade at the moment" Jazz said at Bluestreak's dishearten face.

"Why? Is it because of what happened this morning?"

"Yeah actually it is, me and Prowl are going to have a sparkling."

Bluestreak froze in shock for a moment, before launching himself at Jazz in a huge hug, "Primus that's wonderful news."

Inside, Bluestreak was drowning in despair, _He's replaced me, why would he need me now that he has his own sparkling? And Jazz. I knew this day would come…but why so soon?_

"Did I hear you were having a sparkling?" Hound said loud enough to draw the attention of many mechs near by. Jazz nodded happily, while Prowl beamed with pride. Mechs began to gather around the two, digging for information.

Bluestreak immediately felt left out as he was shoved to the back of the gathered mechs. He suddenly felt hot, suffocating in the fact that once again _Jazz _had taken something that was his. But he still couldn't hate him. Quickly leaving the room, he decided he needed to get out of the base, away from the _Ark_ crew.

...

Bluestreak sat in his favourite clearing in the middle of a forest. It was right on the cliffs edge, where dawn and dusk create the most magical image on Earth. The stars above him twinkled their hello as the wildlife answer the moons shine. A dark figure emerged form the brush, dark red optics shining of mischief.

"Well, looky…A little lost autobot" the Decepticon sneered.

"Barricade!."

He jumped up and cursed as he found he left his weapons back at base.

"Don't worry, I wont shoot. Ya looked upset, and I thought 'hey why not see what's wrong' after all I am very bored and looking for at least some entertainment"

Bluestreak sat back down, but didn't relax. The con sat down next to him,

"So tell ole Barricade woz wrong"

"I don't know"

"Hey, I was always told to speak to someone when your upset, otherwise ya just get depressed"

Bluestreak thought about this, Prowl had once told him the exact same thing. So his resoled caved and he told the Decepticon everything. Amazingly, he listened to everything, not once interrupting him as many autobot would. By the end of his tirade, Barricade looked at him with sympathetic optics.

"That's horrible Blue. Next time I face Prowl in battle, I'll shoot him for ya"

"no thanks, but what should I do?

"Tell him"

"What? NO!"

"But your hurting inside"

"I just wanna forget, even for a moment"

"How about a night?"

"Wha…?" then suddenly Barricade was kissing the smaller Praxian, Bluestreak's _first_ kiss. Bluestreak pulled back.

"Why'd you…?"

"Interfacing makes you forget…a lot. You said you wanted to forget, after all, it's just interfacing, it doesn't mean anything"

"But, Prowl said it's supposed to mean something"

"Not all the time, so what do you say?"

Bluestreak shyly nodded as Barricade leaned down to kiss him again. Moving his lips against Blue's, he coaxed him into mirroring his actions, making both lip components begin to tingle with energon rush.

Bluestreak gasped into the kiss, giving Barricade a chance to slip his glossa into the young gunners mouth. Unsure of what to do, Bluestreak copies the movements the saboteur was doing in his mouth. The kiss was deepened when Cade brought Blue's body closer, diving his glossa deeper into the warm cavern of the datsuns mouth.

Lifting his hand up Bluestreak's body, Barricade started to gently stroke the quivering door wings that shivered frantically under the pleasurable touch. Not wanting to just lie there and tae the pleasure, Bluestreak shyly started to touch back, dipping his fingertips into the larger mechs hip joint, drawing a long, deeply sexy moan form the con. This made Blue's touched become more sure.

It became intense after that. Bodies quickly heated up, moans and cries of ecstasy filled the nights that surrounded them. Barricade finally moves his hand down to Bluestreak's codpiece and pried it off, releasing the lubricated port and stiff cable. Then using a digit began to pump in and out of Bluestreaks port hole, earning the most satisfying sound out of the grey mech.

Taking of his own codpiece, Barricade noticed that this mech was untouched. Adding another finger, he stretched Blue some more. By now the smaller mech was an incoherent scrap pile.

"First times hurt, so I'm going to go in slow…okay Blue?"

Bluestreak could only nod as a third digit entered him, making his wall as stretched as they could be for the cable about to enter him. Bluestreak just focussed all of his attention on the wonderful new sensation coming from his never-before-used port. When the digits were pulled out, he couldn't help the desperate, pleading, disappointing whine that escaped his vocalizer.

It was quickly replaced with a huge cable gently entering the port. He hummed in contentment…until it broke passed his virgin seal. He screamed.

"It hurts"

"I know, it will pass."

Barricade waited for Bluestreak to calm down and relax before he gently started to thrust into the winged mech. Bluestreak slowly started to make noises of pleasure gently moving his hips meet Cade's, causing Barricade to pick up the pace and thrust quicker into him.

"Faster…harder…please, Barricade…_Please_!"

Barricade couldn't resist the delicious request. Pounding harder into the magnificently tight port. Throwing his head back, he grunted each time his cable was slammed into the mechs. Feeling his release coming to the peak, he thrust as fast and hard and deep as he could, finally releasing into Bluestreak a few moments after he himself overloaded.

He collapsed onto the mech, panting, trying to cycle air into his intakes. Condensation rolling of both mechs. As he was about to pull out, arms wrapped around his waist and he looked down to see pleading optics staring back at him.

"Please" the voice keened, "I remember again…could we…again? Make me forget"

Barricade smirked and obliged.

...

Many overloads later, Bluestreak and Barricade lay together on the clearing floor, cooling down form there latest high.

"Barricade?…"

"Hmmm?"

"…my spark still hurts."

Barricade suddenly got an idea however he wasn't sure Bluestreak will go for it.

"Do you want to spark merge? I can put positive emotion through the connection…it will make you fell fuzzy for a while, and your spark wont ache…just don't lower you firewalls"

Bluestreak didn't answer, just opened his chest plates, barricade doing the same after a moment. Climbing on top of the bot, Barricade lined up their chestplates. Taking a moment to look at Bluestreaks rarely coloured spark, lavender, he lowered himself until the sparks touched, merging together.

Pleasure raced through each form, feelings being passed between them. Barricade pushed many emotions into Bluestreak in the few minutes that it took them both to overload. This one finally pushed both into stasis lock. Moments later Barricade awoke, sitting up as Bluestreak stirred.

"We should go back to our bases, if you ever need to talk, or overload, again…here's my com frequency"

"Thanks…for everything"

"No problem youngling."

With that he left Bluestreak alone in the clearing. _Barricade was right_ he thought as he began to walk out of the forest_, I do feel fuzzy…and relaxed_. Driving back to the case, he basked in the feeling of _feeling. _He didn't realize he had a dreamy expression on his face as he entered his quarters and fell into recharge, more content than he's been in a long time.

...

**Please review and tell me what you think. **

**If anyone can help me with detail, I would greatly appreciate it as I cannot do long descriptions like that.**

**Also if anyone can tell me the name of the story where Jazz is an orphan in an orphanage and is then giving a job to pay for his final upgrade, it would be greatly appreciated as I forgot the name and can't remember where I found it.**


	3. Distant past

**Sorry for not updating for the past…however long, but I was so busy with coursework, deadlines, exams you name it. Then, when I was about to start my third chapter, my friend and her family got murdered. So once again, back to not writing, and started grieving. **

**Those in England, please, PLEASE, keep an eye out for a man named Anxiang Du . If you don't know what he looks like here is a link to his picture-**

**./uk/2011/may/04/northampton-murder-suspect-anxiang-du**

**Any information would be helpful to my friends murder case.**

**This chapter is dedicated to 'thepheonixqueen' who was the first one to tell me the story I was looking for. Thank you to those others who told me too.**

**I LOVE YOU so much my wonderful reviewers.**

**Plus, I know there's major angst in this story, but there's only two choices I could choose from.**

**...**

It had been a month since his interface with Barricade and Blue swore he could still feel the calming effect on his spark that Cade gave him. It was almost as if he left him a small gift of comfort.

These last few weeks had been odd for Blue. He had began to eat more and have sudden flashes of emotion where he just wants to hit someone. He actually once _did_ hit Sideswipe. And then got seriously chastised for it.

His jealousy at Jazz seemed to have grown in multitude, Prowl was smiling more and more, he seemed so much happier, happier than he had ever been with him. He started to wonder if he ever meant anything to Prowl in the first place. The love he held for the mech that doesn't appear love him is astounding. Ironic but astounding.

It was night time now, and Blue was getting ready to go into recharge for the long, exhausting, slow paced-(we get it already)-day ahead. But as he started his recharge cycle, he couldn't help but think that maybe, just maybe, tomorrow would be better.

*DREAM*

_The fog shrouded the hidden tundra before him. Almost spiritual in the way that it seemed to caress his legs and move through him as though he were a mere hologram. The sky as grey as the paint on his chassis, and the temperature, as cold as the night is long and the dessert dry and warm. How he longed for the warmth of the dessert, this place was scary, unsafe, unwelcome-_

_Something moved._

_In the distance, crouched between two rocks, optics as red as blood and figure as menacing as Unicron himself, wait a being, staring at him, piercing his very soul. However, no matter what he try, he felt no need to fear this creature, as though he met it…long ago. _

_Slowly, it peeled out of the darkness. A familiar shape taking form, __**mom**__, Bluestreak thought as it stepped closer to the light,__** no, not mom, a mech**__. The mech revealed himself fully to Blue. He was red, and he also shared a familiar structure to his carrier, which could be why he thought of her first. Black hands, forearms, shins and feet, giving the allusion of wearing long gloves and boots. Dark silver thighs, upper arms, midriff and face. A helm, styled with horns that imitating a scolded cats, facing downwards, not upwards. He had only ever seen horns like that on two other mech's in his life. His little brother, and one mech he'd rather not EVER meet again. That brought him down to the last detail…a Decepticon insignia._

_The mech looked at him for a moment, then tilted his head, "why are you not afraid of me?" he asked._

"_Because I don't think I need to be, when I normally meet a Decepticon I always have this urge to run away, but I don't because I need to fight for my cause and the other Autobots might dislike me or even throw me out, I'll be officially disowned by prowl and I'll be alone and open to attack from Decepticon, OH NO I can't let that happen"_

"_WOW! A simple question gets you like…SUPER circumspect or something"_

"_What? Circumcise? But I'm not human!"_

"_Never mind, my names Misery, what they call you speedy?"_

"_Me?, I'm Blue, Bluestreak"_

"_Nice to meet you"_

_Then everything faded_

*END DREAM*

The haziness of sleep over powered his systems as he tried to online, and that obsessive blaring in his audio was making it harder as he gained a processor ache…Wait, blaring? Not just any blaring, the Decepticon alarm. Bolting right up, he rushed out of his quarters and into the hall with the rest of the crew.

...

The seeker roared overhead, trying to detach themselves from bots who love shiny things, but never play nice with their toys. Megatron and Optimus, fighting and throwing insults at each other in the distance. Barricade and Soundwaves miniature army trying their hardest to protect the much needed energon, while Ironhide tries to destroy it. And Bluestreak, just shooting at anything he could see that was bogie. So basically, a normal everyday fight.

Blue was very glad he got to see Barricade, at least he knew now that he was okay. It was nice to know that at least one of the Decepticons were not as bad as they seem to be. It gave him hope that other are maybe like him and are willing to give help to others, maybe other Decepticons…Care?

He looked around; twins with seekers; check; Prowl being tactical; check; Ratchet being…Ratchet; check.

Then a familiar form entered his vision.

"Misery?"

The bot in question looks up at him, "Bluestreak?"

They both stared at each other a moment, then in unison said "I don't want to fight you, so I'm going to go this way" and with that went their separate ways.

The bomb exploded around him, flinging dust and debris into the air and into his intakes. That's where he saw him. A distant memory, but still fresh in his mind. The mech that had ruined his life. Standing tall, black from head to pedde with horn imitating a scolded cats and deep blue assets, thighs, midriff and upper arms, silver face, deep, red eyes was a mech that he knew to be a bloodiest rapists, murderer and kidnapper…and now a Decepticon to add to the list of things he knew about him. Darkstar.

As Bluestreak got up, he locked optics with the mech. He was clearly shocked to see him…alive. Darkstar had been the one to bury Bluestreak in rubble in the attack on Praxus, hoping he would die before anyone found him. In a way, Blue wished he did die that day. The shock quickly turned to anger, since he did see Bluestreak as a thorn in his side. He knew Bluestreak's creators since before he was even sparked, he was just extra baggage. This caused Bluestreak to become angry. They trusted him, Bluestreak trusted him, but he betrayed them all.

Pulling out his daggers from subspace, which was epic because the Autobots didn't even know he had these, they were given to him by his Sparker for protection, he attacked the mech straight on. Darkstar was quick to pull out his sword and counter attack.

"Well, well, well, never thought I'd see you again _little Blue_" He snarled, struggling against the pressure Blue was exerting onto his blades.

"How dare you come here, how dare you show your face to me!"

Out of the corner of his optic, Bluestreak caught Barricade take a shot at Prowls aft and ht it dead on. He didn't know whether to laugh, and probably give Darkstar and opening for attack or be extremely pissed of at him._ I told him not to do that_ he thought, but he couldn't help but feel a little warm when Barricade oh-so-discreetly looked in his direction and smirked, it clearly saying, _that was for you kid_.

Darkstar tripped Blue's peddes, giving him a chance to grab his door wings and twist. Immediately, excruciating pain shot through Blue, but he didn't scream. He held any noise of pain in, even as he felt them be fully twisted and snapped off his back. Energon gushed out of the wound, and just as quickly as the energon leaving his body, Darkstar tossed him on the ground, straddled his back, picked up one of his daggers and proceeded to carve into his back. When he was done with that, he flipped him onto his front, allowing dirt and grime to enter his wounds, and started on his front. And even his face, he felt that dagger go from the top of his helm, through his left optic and down his chin.

"I think that's enough…for now. Megatron called for a retreat, so I'll see you next time _little Blue_"

With that he was gone, and Blue was alone.

...

The Autobots cheered as the Decepticons retreated into the dark abyss they came from. Optimus frowned however, he had seen a couple of new Decepticons today and he had no idea of who they were or where they came from. He just knew he was going to have to send Mirage in to do a bit of snooping, since Jazz was on light duty while sparked. He turned to Ratchet.

"Damage report"

"Several wounded, though not critically these include my twins, Ironhide, Cliffjumper, Hound, Prowl and Huffer, everyone else just seems to have bumps and scratches…we need to take that body there back to base so we can either bury it or give it back to the Decepticons" with that he pointed to the black body lying on the ground several feet away from where they stood. At some point in the battle, someone, he doesn't know who, got a lucky shot and managed to shoot barricade right through his sparkchamber. Though he suspected Jazz had snuck out and did the shot, especially after he had managed to shoot Prowl _'smoking hot aft'._

_Note to self, don't touch prowl while Jazz is carrying _He though as he turned to said Tactician, "Role call"

"Sunstreaker. Sideswipe."

"Here" Two voices called back.

"Bumblebee."

"Here Prowl"

He did a few more names until- "Bluestreak"

No answer. "Bluestreak?"

The bots began to look around for the missing youngling, only just realising he wasn't there.

"I have a bad feeling about this…Autobots, find Bluestreak" Optimus commanded.

It was Bumblebee who found him.

He had just turned a corner and there, behind the rocks, was Bluestreak. Covered in energon from helm to pedde. Doorwings torn off and mangled beyond recognition a few feet away from Bluestreak's body. Cuts and deep gashes enamoured his chassis. A deep cut _through_ his optic. But the worst, the _absolute worst, _was that he was still conscious, and looking at him with such an unemotional expression. It was like someone had finally taken Bluestreak away. But at the same time, he was still here.

"Everyone to my location, I found him and Ratchet, you better get here fast" he said into his .comms as he went to Blue.

...

**Yes I killed Barricade…because he is not Bluestreak's Pairing.**

**And I seem to keep forgetting to mention that I do not own transformers…except for my OC'S.**

**Again sorry for the long wait.**


	4. AN

_**A.N-**_

_**I apologize for not having updated yet, but at the moment my laptop is shot, it needs a new R-drive, currently I'm on my mums just uploading this message. **_

_**Also, for those in England that probably heard, another tragedy struck my home town, one of my best friends committed suicide due to bullying, For all those who have face book, please join Natasha Warnes memorial page to pay respects to her, it would mean a lot to her wonderful family.**_

_**I'll update as soon as I can, please wait for my laptop to be fixed.**_


End file.
